


And Then Pie

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Broken Bones, Dead People, Death, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam and Dean are attacked by a group of ex-military mercenaries that are working for a demon.
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Kudos: 6
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	And Then Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo 2020 | Smothering
> 
>   
> 

Most of the men who had attacked them were down. The bastards had been ex-military, dishonorably discharged from their division for various crimes such as murder, and assault. They had ended up working as mercenaries, and a demon had found them and had promised them a high price for Sam and Dean’s bodies.

Now, two dead men lay on the floor, blood slowly seeping out onto the scuffed wooden planks, painting them a dark red. Usually Sam had a rule against killing humans, but not with these sons of bitches. If you remained a hunter long enough, you started to see the type crop up, and you learned they were better dead than tailing your ass.

Sam was straddling the last one, thighs squeezing tight so he couldn’t get up. Besides, he probably couldn’t even if he wanted to. The ugly, scarred guy beneath him was banging his fists against Sam’s forearms, but he was weakening.

Why?

Sam had his hands clamped tight around his neck.

As Sam pressed he could feel the muscles in his neck, the tendons, the building up pressure of his blood. Was sure he even felt air struggling beneath his fingers (though that was probably imagined). Tendons were squeezed, torn, and the larynx was pushed in.

The man’s tongue was swelling, and he had started uncontrollably gibbering, teeth cutting the inside of his mouth.

Dean kicked one of the dead bodies, and, bloodied, knife out, he said, “Hey, can you hurry it up? I want to shower so I can go get some pie.”

Sam sneered down at the man, watching his bloodied lips turn blue, his skin beginning to become red and purple. His eyes were glazed, but Sam could still see the pain darkening them, the fear that had caused such a vicious struggle before he’d started weakening. But still, he wasn’t done with him. He had to die first, and painfully.

From what their digging had told them, this man had assaulted a female officer. This son of a bitch was going to pay.

Throat swollen, air not getting in, the man passed out, and his arms fell by his sides.

If Sam wanted to kill him by smothering him he’d have to hold this position for six more minutes. A small part of him was content to do that, but, really, they had to get moving on. And that wasn’t him. It couldn’t be. Not because of what Dean would think of him, but because of what Sam would think of himself.

So he changed the pressure of his grip, and pulled with one hand while the other pushed. Working in tandem, they broke the man’s neck.

His eyelids stilled in their fluttering, and his body became even more limp than it had been a few seconds ago.

Sam stood up, and wiped his hands, looking at the red marks, the bruising, and swelling.

Maybe he’d been too thorough.

Hey, it’d gotten the job done, and neither he or Dean could really complain about that.

“All right. Showers, pie. Then we find the demon.”

Dean flipped his knife, caught it, and put it back in the waistband of his jeans. He clapped Sam on the back.

“Agreed.”


End file.
